classic_solekianfandomcom-20200214-history
Solek
Solek '-' one of the four original great spirits, he is the god solekians praise. Together with three other great spirits Photok, Tanma and Mesonak he created the multiverse. Solek is a infinitely wise omnipotent being, who wish to show all of his creations the way of him. Solek celebrates his two greatest colors: white and grey, which is the reason why Solekians praise these two colors. History of Solek In the beginning Solek , Photok,Tanma and Mesonak created the multiverse. However the great spirit Mesonak was the least skilled in creating of the four great spirits. Therefore Solek gave him the duty of destroying scrapped creations. Unfortunately Mesonak grew tired and bored of destroying the very few scrapped ideas the rest of the Great spirits had, so he took it to the next level and almost destroyed the entire multiverse using The Mask of Evil Lime Green, his very first and last mask which created. Originally his intentions were to create The Mask of Ultimate Power, but since he is the least skilled great spirit, he ended up miserably. Solek came to the rescue and hit Mesonak with his great Solekimu hammer, knocking him into Karzahni (the bionicle version of "hell"). The great spirit Mesonak has since then slept for almost an eternity. Not very long after the destruction of the multiverse, Tanma felt he wanted 100% control over his creations, so he tried to persuade Solek and Photok to remove free will for all of their creations. Since Solek and Photok did not agree with this idea, Tanma proceeded to awaken the great spirit Mesonak. Tanma's ultimate plan was to destroy the multiverse, so he could create a multiverse 100 % under his control with no freedom whatsoever and lime green. But Solek and Photok luckily managed to get Tanma before he fufilled these plans. Tanma got two choices from Solek : #Forgive his past sins. #Don't forgive his sins, and continue living his sinful life, which would cost his godly immortatlity (meaning he is able to die in Karzahni). Tanma chosed the second option, and continued living his sinful lime green life. What happened after is not quite known yet, but Solek probably had some Solekian prophets. Eventually Tanma started to pray to the evil lime green and created the fascist, totalitarian Tanmanian empire, which resulted death of many many billions of Solekians, Photokians, Radiakians/Radiakish, Gavlaslims, Kiropians, Matorans, Toa, Turaga, Rahi and Vultrazics. Because of this Solek gave his followers the secret method of calling Klakk, so they had a chance to stand against the Tanmanian empire. At one point Solek's holy mask was stolen by the Tanmanians, because it is one of the nine masks that, if fused together that can awaken the great spirit Mesonak. Solek is now wearing a copy of his own mask. Fortunately Gold Good Guy has kept the mask in a extremely secret place. Solek's personality and abilities: Solek can do everything since he is a true great spirit like Photok. He is also by far the most skilled and the wisest great spirit. His most powerful weapon is his Solekimu hammer, which can knock anyone into Karzahni less than a nano second. When he is not using the Solekimu hammer, he use the two holy swords known as "the swords of Blandness", which can cut through matter itself. He can convert anyone into to Solekism/Solekianism except for those who can't be saved by Klakk. Solek won't convert these, because he doesn't want to force anyone into Solekism/Solekianism. Another weapon he uses is the power of white and grey, which can turn anyone into these colors. Solek can also turn into John Solek. When solek is John Solek there is no chance of defeating him. Another form Solek can use is Solekimu, which is probably as powerful as John Solek. Solek despises lime green sins, but will forgive anyone who will repent their own lime green sins. Solek is considered to be the wisest, smartest, most powerful, most skillful, and most creative of the four great spirits. Solek is very passionate about Toa's and heroes, which is why Solek gave Toa Kopaka nuva the same colors as he has. Biosector01 says Solek can't always control his emotions, which is not true. Solek can control his emotions, he just likes to go very extreme with his emotions, which is understandable. Solek forms *'Standard form' - in this form, Solek looks like your average Av-Matoran, armed with either his Solekimu Hammer or Blandness Swords. *'Solek Cena' - in this form, Solek loses his elemental powers, in favor of inhuman strenght. He can separate house-sized neodymium magnets and lift up mountains in this form, which makes Solek looks like John Cena with Solek's head. *'Solekimu' - this form looks like Ekimu with Solek's head. His only weapon is the Solekimu hammer. This form of Solek is especially magical, vielding powers of creation, light and darkness. *'Laser Solek '- this form, Solek looks like his standard form, with the exception of his mask, which becomes the same shape as Kopaka Phantoka's mask, allowing him to shoot lazors from his mask Category:Solekism/Solekianism Category:Figures of Solekism/Solekianism Category:Av-matoran